AshxMisty: A Special Kind of Love
by DemonKingZach
Summary: Ash returns from his journey in the Unova region and is going to visit a certain someone. How is this certain someone? And what's going to happen when they meet. Read and find out.
1. The Visit

Chapter 1

Ash had gotten back from traveling in the Unova region and decided he would a certain someone a special visit in Cerulean City.

"Hey Ash. Where are you off to?" Brock asked curiously.

"Going to visit Misty in Cerulean City for a little while. It's been a few years since I had last talked to her." Ash answered.

" Well, see ya later then." Brock said.

With that Ash continued for Cerulean City. Later that day, Ash had reached the front doors of the Cerulean Gym. He rings the doorbell.

"Hello? Who is it?" Misty said standing at the door.

"A certain someone who you haven't seen or talked to in a while." Ash replied with a smile on his face.

"Ash?! Is that really you?" Misty asked.

"The one and only!" Ash said joyfully.

"Oh my god! Welcome back Ash. It's been too long. Come on in."Misty exclaimed joyfully.

They both walk past the gym platform, into the living room,and proceeded to sit on the couch.

"So how's everything been for you while I was off journeying in the Unova region?" Ash asked curiously.

` What has she had to deal with lately ever since she stopped traveling with me?` Ash thought.

"Great! Except for the fact, that there is nothing interesting to do in the Gym especially my duties as gym leader as well." Misty answered in a frustrated tone.

" I see. So basically you haven't battle any good pokemon trainers and you're stuck doing your Gym leader duties as usual." Ash said.

"Exactly. Lately, it's just been papers and other things like the bills to pay as well." Misty said.

"So how was your adventure in the Unova region?" Misty asked.

" It was good. I made two more friends whose names are Iris and Cilan and I also managed to collect a bunch of brand new pokemon along the way like Pignite,Oshawott, and Snivy." Ash answered.

"That's awesome, Ash. Can I see them?" Misty asked.

"They're currently at Professor Oak's Lab with the rest of my pokemon from all my previous adventures." Ash replied.

"Oh. So, Ash? Can I tell you something very important?" Misty asked nervously.

"Sure, go ahead and tell me whatever it is that is important for you to tell me." Ash replied.

"Ok, I know you just came back from Unova and all. So all I want to say to you is that I love you, Ash. I've loved you since the first moment we met." Misty said waiting for Ash to say something back.

"I've also have felt the same way about you as well, Misty. Ever since you fished me up from the lake, I have loved you." Ash said.

"Do you really mean it, Ash? Every word?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I meant every single of word of it. There is something that I actually was going to ask you about too." Ash replied.

" What were you going to ask?" Misty asked.

"Would you like to come with me to my next adventure to the Kalos region?" Ash asked.

"Yes,yes! I would love to go with you to the Kalos region,Ash!" Misty exclaimed with excitement.

"Great! Now just to tell your older sisters whenever they get here." Ash said.

"They should be arriving here at any minute now." Misty said.

A few minutes later,Violet, Daisy,and Lily(aka the Sensational Sisters), Misty's older sisters walk into the gym.

"We're home from our tour, Misty." the Famous Sensational Sisters said in unison.

`Yep that's definitely them.`Misty thought to herself.

" I certainly hope that nothing unfortunate like them going on another tour happens that keeps you from going." Ash said.

"Me too, Ash. Me too." Misty replied hoping that her sisters wouldn't go on another tour.

They walk past the gym platform and into the living room to see Ash and Misty sitting on the couch.

"Well hey there, Ash. Like, when did you get back from the Unova region?" Violet asked.

"Not too long ago. But I'm not the one who guys should be conversing with."Ash replied.

"How come?" Daisy asked.

" Cause there's something important that I need to tell you guys about." Misty said.

"What do you need to tell us about, Misty?" they asked in unison.

"First off, Ash and I are a couple now. Secondly, I've decided that I'm going on his new adventure to the Kalos region with him." Misty said.

"Is that all ok with you guys?" Misty asked.

"Yes it is. Besides we need a serious break from all of the tours we've been going on anyways and you need to go enjoy yourself for a little while." Violet answered.

"Yeah." Daisy agreed.

"Same here." Lily said.

"Yay!" Misty cheered.

"I'll go get ready right away." Misty said.

With that she ran to her room and started packing the essentials like clothes,and snack, and other things for her journey to the Kalos region with Ash.

" I'm glad that she's happy about going with me on this new journey." Ash said.

"Us too. It's been quite awhile since she's ever been this happy." Violet said.

" Yeah. Ever since she stopped traveling with you, she wasn't very happy with being stuck at the gym while we were on our constant tours around the world." Daisy said.

"How'd you guys know how Misty was doing?" Ash asked.

"We called her everyday to check in on how she was doing while we were on tour." Lily replied..

"She would go on about how the gym work she had was boring and then she would also go on about how she wished that she was traveling with you again." Violet said.

"I see. Well thank you guys for being there to help keep her going." Ash said.

"You're welcome, Ash. It's our duty as her sisters to always make sure she is happy." Violet replied.

"Then I shall do my best as her boyfriend to make her happy as possible." Ash said.

"Ok, Ash. I'm ready to go."Misty said coming into the living room with her luggage.

"Ok,I'll be right there. Talk to you,guys later." Ash said.

"Talk to you guys later." the Sensational Sisters said.

With that Ash and Misty started to make their way to Saffron Port, the first destination on their way to the Kalos region.


	2. Ferry Ride

Chapter 2

At Saffron Port

Ash and Misty had gotten their ferry tickets yesterday before they went to rest for the night at the Saffron Pokemon Center, but they overslept and were in a rush to catch the ferry.

" Hurry! We're almost there." Ash said while running as fast as he could.

" Made it. We just got here in time to hop on the ferry." Misty said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Ash said while trying to catch his breath as well.

"Well, how about we get our luggage into our and look around the ferry for a while?" Ash asked.

"Sounds very good to me right now." Misty answered.

And so they had headed down to their cabin and set their luggage down next to the bed. Ash turns around to look at Misty

"Alright. Let's go look around." Ash said.

"But first." Misty said.

She pulls Ash towards herself and connects her lips with his. It was their first kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and then they pulled away.

"So how was your first kiss?" Misty asked in a playful tone.

"That was amazing." Ash answered being star stricken by the kiss.

"Glad you liked it. Now we can go look around the ferry. Tehe." Misty said joyfully.

Then they exit the cabin and walked around the ferry. They had ate, played, and danced the night away. Later that night, they returned to their cabin completely exhausted from all the activities they had done.

"Well that was definitely the most fun I have had in a while." Misty said while lying on the bed.

"Same here, Mist." Ash said who was sitting in a chair.

"Mist? When did you come up with that nickname?" Misty asked curiously.

"When we were first traveling together in the Johto region. I thought it was cute for you since your first name begins with Mist" Ash answered blushing.

"Hm, Mist? I like the sound of that." Misty said feeling glad that Ash gave her a nickname.

"I'm glad that you like the nickname. Well we should try to get some sleep."Ash said while heading out of the room.

"Yeah we should." Misty replied also changing as well.

"Hey Ash?" Misty asked slightly blushing.

"What is it, Misty?" Ash answered.

"Well since we're a couple, is it ok if I sleep next to you?" Misty asked nervously.

"Sure thing, Mist." Ash replied reassuringly.

So he walks over to her and gives her a peck on the lips.

" I love you, Mist." Ash said.

" I love you too, Ash. Goodnight." Misty said.

With that they walked over to the bed,cuddled up close to each other, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ash wakes up to see the face of the girl of his dreams lying right next to him. He stares at her seamlessly beautiful face.

`She looks even more beautiful when she's asleep.` Ash thought to himself.

Then Misty wakes up and looks at Ash's face.

` She still has the loveliest cerulean eyes I have ever seen in my life` Ash thought to himself.

"Good morning, Ash." Misty said.

"Good morning to you too, Mist." Ash replied.

"I'm going to wash up first. After you get washed up, how does getting some breakfast and heading up to the front deck sound to you?" Ash asked.

"Sounds good to me, sweetie." Misty said playfully.

"Ok. I'll be out in a few." Ash said while blushing furiously.

`Yep. He's definitely my sweet Ash alright.` Misty thought as she watched Ash head to the bathroom.

`She's definitely my Mist.` Ash thought as he was heading into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Ash comes out of the bathroom with his new clothes for the Kalos region on.

" You can take a shower now, Mist." Ash said.

"Ok. I'll be out in five." Misty said while heading into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Misty comes out of the bathroom wearing the outfit she had when she went to the Hoenn region.

" Alright. Let's go get some breakfast and head up to the front deck." Misty said.

Later that morning, they went to go get some breakfast and went up to the front deck to see an extraordinary sight in front of them, the Kalos region.

"Well we should grab our luggage and get ready to depart for the first city, Lumiose City." Ash said confidently.

"Ok. Let's go gather our luggage and head out for Lumiose City." Misty said excitedly.

So they go to their cabin,grabbed their luggage,departed off the ferry, and started their journey in the Kalos region.


End file.
